


Need Some Sleep

by uforock



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Season 2 spoilers, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Gary recognizes that Avocato is having trouble sleeping, is isolating himself... He decides to do something about it.





	Need Some Sleep

Avocato was really jumpy when he got back on board the Crimson Light. 

He would flinch at everything, shaking, eyes flickering back and forth. There had been a small meteor shower, the little  _ tink _ sounds of space debris tapping the hull of the ship, and he had covered his ears the entire time like the sound alone was causing him physical pain.

He kept insisting that this was just something he had to deal with, that he wanted to handle it by himself, but… 

But they had sent Mooncake in to steal his gun when he was asleep, because he kept waking up from nightmares and firing at random and everyone was starting to get really  _ really _ worried about him.

(That, and Clarence was threatening to “do something about the  _ problem _ ” if someone else didn’t first.)

Gary tailed after Avocato most of the time, orbiting around him, quiet and busy. Avocato pretended not to notice, but he was constantly very acutely aware of Gary’s presence.

The moments Invictus had control over him rang out in his mind, over and over and over, so he kept his distance from Gary, content to remain asymptotic.

Gary did not seem so content, though.

Gary seemed to be going out of his way to draw closer to Avocato, weaving around him, squeezing past him.

“Gary,” Avocato deadpanned, without turning around, tail swishing. 

“Hm? Oh hello, Avocato! I didn’t see you, just… standing there!”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“... just standing here?”

Avocato let out an exhausted sigh, turning around to face Gary. He stood there, fidgeting with his hands, looking at Avocato with an expression Avocato simply couldn’t place. 

Avocato shifted his weight onto one leg, glaring at Gary. “Did they put you in charge of babysitting me or what?”

Gary flinched, scratching his arm. “No. I just… Worry. I’m worried about you. We need to talk about… what happened.”

“We got possessed and shot each other, Gary, there’s not much to talk about.”

Gary closed the distance between them, grabbing Avocato’s wrists loosely in his hands. “Look… You and I both know… We feel bad. About what happens. You- you’ve been refusing to get anywhere  _ near _ me, don’t think I hadn’t noticed!”

Avocato’s ears flattened back against his head and he looked down intently at the floor.

Gary reached one hand up, placing it on his shoulder.

“I’m… I’m not trying to baby you, or pity you, or say you can’t handle yourself. Let me help you, alright? Just this once. Nothing in return.”

Avocato seemed to bristle a bit. “What could you possibly help me with?”

“Getting a good night’s sleep, for one. I’ve got the softest bed on the ship, trust me, I checked. Come have a sleeeeeepover with meeeeeeee…”

Gary put his other hand on Avocato’s other shoulder, shaking him back and forth a little, thankful to see a shy smile slowly spreading across his face. 

“Alright, alright. Fine. Just this once, though, and if I don’t like it, I’ll never do it again, got it?”

Gary pulled him in for a hug, mindful of his still-healing wounds. “You will not regret this! There’s no party like a Goodspeed party!”

“Oh, boy.”

-

As it turns out, Gary’s idea of a party was just hoarding some snacks and sodas in his room and letting Avocato share his bed for the night while they watched movies together. It was a  _ lot _ less hectic than he was anticipating, which he was honestly really thankful for.

Gary stood by the bed. “Do you want the seat by the wall, or…?”

“You get the wall seat.”

Gary had a suspicion that it was so he had an opportunity to escape if needed, but that’s a different problem he would have to work out later. He sat down, scooting all the way against the wall and pulling the blankets up for Avocato to cuddle into as well. Avocato sat down.

“Jeez, it’s warm here.”

“Yeah, I turned on a heating blanket. I can turn it off if you want,” Gary re-assured. Avocato climbed into the bed fully, pressing up against him so they’d both fit.

Gary had a tablet, apparently, that he propped up on his knee between them, tilting it so Avocato could see.

“So, I figured you haven’t seen a lot of earth movies, so I’ve taken the honor of putting all the greatest films of all time in a list for you to pick from. Just… scroll through, I can explain the plot of any movie you want me to.”

“Alright,” Avocato took the tablet, scanning over the movies. 

“Dirty Dancing?”

“Oh! A lovely story about a young girl agreeing to be dance partners with a ruggedly handsome badass, falling in love with him along the way, despite her father’s wishes! One of the best soundtracks in any movie, ever.”

Avocato hummed and kept reading. “What about The Breakfast Club?”

“Five kids who normally would never hang out all get detention together and overcome their differences to try and make it a fun time!”

“...Why is it called that?”

“That’s something they called the early morning detentions back in the 1980’s!”

Avocato hummed again, and his head dropped to rest on Gary’s shoulder.

For some reason, this little action made Gary’s heart skip a beat. The top of Avocato’s ear barely touched his cheek, but it was enough to put a goofy smile on his face.

Oh, crap, Avocato was still talking.

“Gary?”

“Hm? Oh, The Princess Bride! You’ve really never seen this?”

“When would I have seen it?”

Gary shrugged. “You’ll love it. It’s a little old, but all of these movies are old.”

He played the movie, dimming the lights in the room until the screen was the only thing illuminating the two of them.

Avocato seemed pretty focused on the film, much to Gary’s excitement. Gary, however, was absolutely, pointedly  _ not _ focused on the movie.

Avocato’s face was much more interesting. The way his ear twitched during interesting parts of the movie, the way his eyes widened, the way he smiled.

“ _ As you wish. _ ”

Gary said the line along with Westley, hardly more than a breath. Avocato glanced up at him and Gary smiled, a bit shy. “It’s-...”

Avocato shushed him, cuddling in closer. Gary didn’t really have the words to explain why everything about that made his brain short out.

A half hour or so into the movie, Gary yawned, stretching his arms out…

Laying one around Avocato’s shoulders.

‘ _ Success,’  _ Gary thought with an internal fist-pump.

Avocato paused the movie. 

‘ _ Failure,’ _ Gary thought with internal panic.

Avocato was laughing, covering his mouth with one hand. “Did you  _ really _ just do the cheesiest move in history?”

“What? Pfsh. No. I’m way too smooth for that. Turn the movie back on.”

Avocato regarded him critically for a moment, before rolling his eyes. “As you wish.”

Gary didn’t process that until a few seconds later, after the movie was already playing again, but he was  _ sure _ Avocato could feel how hard his heart was pounding. 

“Yeah, yeah, loveyoutoo…”

The tension was almost  _ tangible _ . Both of them wanted to say something so badly it hurt, but neither of them knew how to word it, or what it even was.

“This is my favorite part,” Gary whispered.

“Why?”

“Shh,” Gary pointed at the screen as the ‘dread pirate Roberts’ fell down the hill with a cry of  _ as you wish. _

“Oh,” Avocato perked up. He reached around and intertwined his fingers with Gary’s, squeezing. Gary buried his face in the top of Avocato’s head, trying to smother the blush burning in his cheeks.

“You good up there, buddy?”

“Peachy,” Gary mumbled, squeezing Avocato’s hand in return.

More time passed.

“Can I make a bad joke?”

“Shoot.”

“That,” he points at Inigo, sword in hand, repeating his famed line.  _ You killed my father, prepare to die. _ “Is probably verbatim what Little Cato would have done to Lord Commander if Nightfall and I hadn’t gotten to the freak first.”

_ I want my father back, you son of a bitch. _

Gary clapped as Inigo finished him off, Avocato grinning at the idea. “That’s my boy, alright.”

Gary smiled harder.

By the time the movie was winding to a close, Gary felt Avocato’s breathing slow, His eyes falling shut. He had fallen asleep, Gary’s arm still wrapped securely around his shoulders.

Okay. Gary could do this.

He tossed the tablet onto a pile of dirty clothes on the floor, softening the sound it made. 

Avocato picked that moment to make a soft sound, rolling over, using Gary’s chest as a pillow and throwing his leg over Gary’s hip, warm and heavy and present. Gary’s whole face went red. 

Okay! Okay. Okay. Gary could handle this. He pulled Avocato close, kicking the blanket up into his hand and tugging it over the both of them. 

He sighed. Well, he had gotten Avocato to fall asleep without leaving first. That  _ was _ what he was trying to do, so… win?

He looked down at the sleeping man in his arms, breathing shallow, trying not to make a sound.

The light was dim, barely filtering in from under his doorframe. Avocato looked so peaceful, cheek squished against his chest, eyes simply closed, not wrenched shut. He was beautiful.

He moved in his sleep, his nose twitching, and Gary knew he had to close his eyes before his heart got the better of him. He dropped a kiss onto the top of Avocato’s head, leaning back and resting.

“Gnight… Love you.”

Gary drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we gay keep scrolling.................. please comment if you liked this!! <3


End file.
